During a side impact, a vehicle may be subjected to localized intrusion on a door. This localized intrusion may result in door trim detachment from door sheet metal. The detachment of the door trim in turn could block proper deployment of the seat mounted side airbag.
In order to prevent door trim detachment or early detachment, additional screw attachment may be used to secure the door trim to the inner sheet metal. This solution, however, is complicated and results in appearance/craftsmanship degradation.
In an alternative solution a catcher bracket could be utilized. However such a catcher bracket could result in a higher shoulder force. Further, assembly is complicated by the need to carefully insert the cooperating insert bracket into the catcher bracket.
This document relates to a new and improved trim applique as well as to a new and improved door trim applique retention system and a new and improved method of securing a door trim applique to a door inner. Advantageously, the door trim applique retention system retains the door trim applique to the door sheet metal inner for a long enough time to allow for the desired side airbag deployment in response to a triggering side impact event.